The Millenium Charm
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: I wanted to make a Millennium Item, so I did :3. When she was 9, Koyuki's grandmother gave her the Millennium Charm. What are it's powers? Cam Koyuki handle all of this, when a new person comes into her life? BakuraxOC


Me: Millennium Charm- A necklace charm with the Eye of Ra on it, and my custom-made Millennium Item. IS: Her words, not mine "I wanna make a MIllennium Item, too!" She's been reading the story Ask the Cast- Truth or Dare.  
Me: I made a Millennium Item, Cuz I can! It's called FANfiction, is it not?  
IS: All the normal ships she does, EXCEPT for one!  
Me: Surprisingly, No RyouxBakura in this. It's RyouxOc, BakuraxOC.

* * *

A young girl was going through her grandmother's attic with her grandmother. She found a necklace that only had one charm on it. It was the Eye of Ra. She picked up the necklace.

"Oh, I remember that. My grandmother gave it to me when I was just your age, Koyuki" the grandmother said with a soft smile, "So, I will give it you you". Koyuki's eyes lit up.

"But, grandma, If your grandma gave it to you, shouldn't you keep it?" Koyuki asked.

"Ah, those were the same words I said to her, so I shall say what she said to me. Koyuki, soon I will leave this Earth, and this necklace is very important to our family. I want it safe and protected. I know I can trust you" her grandmother said, taking the necklace, and clasping it around Koyuki's neck.

"Arigato, grandma. I'll cherish it forever" the young 9 year old said with a smile. Her grandmother smiled, and hugged her.

A few weeks later, Koyuki's grandmother passed way. Koyuki couldn't stop crying. Next to her parents, her grandmother was very important to her. She remembered the necklace her grandmother had given her, and held it to her heart.

"I will keep it safe, Grandma. I promise" she said determidly.

*YearsLater*

Koyuki neared the Kame Game Shop. She was now 17, and she had gotten a job there. She was wearing an off-white shirt, a purple skirt, and black shoes. Around her neck, still was the necklace her grandmother had given her. She entered the shop.

"Ah, there you are, Koyuki. You are a bit early, but do you mind doing sorting out the Duel Monsters cards? We just got a new shipment, and I need them organized before we open" Solomon Muto said.

"Nope. I don't mind at all" Koyuki said, starting to sort the cards. She was sorting them into Monster cards, Trap cards, and Magic/Spell cards. Yugi and Yami came down.

"I just don't get it, Yami. What do you mean there's another Millennium Item?" Yugi asked.

"It is what I said, Aibou. It's called the Millennium Charm. We must find it, before it gets into the wrong hands" Yami said.

"Grandpa, Yami and I are going out" Yugi said.

"Okay. Be careful, boys" Solomon called as they left.

"It looks like a necklace charm, but it can...-" the door closed before Koyuki could hear anything else. She looked at her necklace. Her grandmother's words flashed through her mind.

_"Ah, those were the same words I said to her, so I shall say what she said to me. Koyuki, soon I will leave this Earth, and this necklace is very important to our family. I want it safe and protected. I know I can trust you"_

'The Millennium Charm?! I wonder what it can do?' Koyuki thought.

As the day progressed, Koyuki thought about her grandmother's words and Yami's words. Just as her shift ended, Yami and Yugi came back. As Koyuki left, Yami saw her necklace for a breif second. Had he just seen the Millennium Charm?! He quickly shook his head. He'd pay more attention to Koyuki's necklace tomorrow.

*With Koyuki*

"Mina, Mina" she called. A puppy with white fur ran over and started jumping, trying to lick Koyuki. Koyuki laughed, and caught the puppy and held it. "You miss me, Mina?" she asked.

"Arf!" Mina said, licking Koyuki's face. Koyuki started laughing again. She ate dinner, and went to the computer. She lived in a medium-sized apartment. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. It was just perfect for Kouki and Mina. But, Koyuki DID have to admit, it was kind of lonely. She wished that she could be with someone, like her very best friend, Claire. Claire had the sweetest boyfriend Koyuki could think possible. His name was Ryou Nani, and he was just the sweetest thing. He did just about everything for her. The two loved to play video games together, and one time, at a carnival, Ryou had won her a giant stuffed animal and insisted on carrying it for her. An IM popped up.

ClaireBear: Hey there, Little Snow~!

Koyuki sighed, but smiled. Claire always called her 'Little Snow', because it was what her name meant.

Koyuki-san: Hey, Claire. Ry over?

ClaireBear: Yeah, he is. That's the reason why I messaged you. Ry-Ry brought over a friend. You might like him. Mind coming over?

Koyuki-san: No, I don't mind. Let me just put up Mina, and I'll be over soon.

ClaireBear: 'Kay! See ya soom! ^-^

Koyuki logged off, put Mina in her cage with one of her chew toys and a treat, and left.

*Claire's House*

Koyuki knocked on the door, and came in. Claire came over, grabbed Koyuki's arm, and practically dragged her over to her room.

"Ry, you remember Little Snow, right?" Claire asked. Koyuki blushed. Ryou chuckled.

"Yes, I remember Koyuki" Ryou said. Koyuki smiled.

"Baku, this is Little Snow, the girl I told you about" Claire said. Bakura looked At Koyuki.

*Bakura POV*

I looked at the Koyuki,and I swear I felt heat rising to my face. She was absolutely beautiful! She had perfect cherry red lips, pale skin, soft, caring emerald eyes, and obsidian black hair.

*Normal POV*

(I wanted to get out Bakura's thoughts and Koyuki's appearance, so :P)

"Hi, I'm Bakua" Bakura said.

"My name's Koyuki Akira" Koyuki said. Ryou looked at Koyuki's necklace.

"Koyuki, I have to confirm this. Is that the Millennium Charm?" Ryou asked.

"I guess it is. I heard Yami talking about it to Yugi. They had left before I heard what it could do" Koyuki said.

"Im sorry that I can't tell you" Ryou said.

"It's alright. I'll ask Yami tomorrow" Koyuki assured. After that had been said, Koyuki sat down on Claire's bed and the four just chatted for a while. Bakura had to admit, he loved Koyuki's voice. Her voiice was simply music to his ears, and when she laughed, it sounded like a soft bell ringing. He had inched closer and closer to Koyuki as they chatted, but Koyuki didn't mind. She had found Bakura quite handsome. At midnight, they saiid their goodbyes, and Ryou, Koyuki, and Bakura left. Ryou and Bakura had taken their cars, and Koyuki had walked, as it hadn't been far. As she walked home, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her against a wall.

"A lady as pretty as yourself shouldn't be out this late" the man said. His breath was thick with the smellof alcohol. Koyuki struggled to get free of the man's grasp, but he held her firmly. "I'm going to show you a good time" he said. He started to lift up her shirt, when a white beam shot out from the Millennium Charm, hitting the manin the stomach. The beam flung the man into the air, and then flung him far off, out of Domino City. Koyuki was surprised. She quickly jogged the rest of the way home. Once there, she looked at the Millennium Charm.

It had saved her from getting raped by a drunken man, but how? What was that white beam?

Koyuki had so many questions. Why didn't she have any answers?

* * *

Me: Hooray!  
IS: A we said before, RyouxOC, BakuraxOC :P  
ME: Until next Chapter!


End file.
